


Mine

by oopsdaskinky (sevenstevearmy)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/oopsdaskinky
Summary: Roman has a rough day wants everyone to know the pretty little nerd belongs to him
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if I need to add more tags

Roman had had a particularly rough day. The ideas just weren't coming and anything he managed to work on refused to come out right. Luckily everything became better the second he had Logan melting into his touch.  
“Well isn't that just something. Did you miss me, Starlet?” He had Logan pinned to the bed with his glasses askew and hair a mess. Who knew the nerd could be this beautiful? Well he did, of course, but it still amazed him every time.   
“Mhm,” and a nod was all Logan could manage as Roman went in for another passionate kiss.   
“You're gorgeous, you know?” Roman breathed as he fell into and held Logan tighter. “I want everyone to know that this gorgeous boy is mine. I'm going to make sure they do.”  
Roman started clawing at Logan's clothes trying desperately to get them off quickly without ripping them. First was the shirt and tie. Thank goodness Logan had taken to polos over button ups. He couldn't wait for the rest of the clothes to go before he lightly latched onto his collar bone and began marking. The next was his sides and once the pants came off the insides of his thighs. Logan moaned quietly with anticipation. Roman loved that sound and wished he could play it over and over. What a beautiful sound of pleasure coming from his boyfriend that was all his doing.   
Next he pulled down Logan's underwear and kissed up the inside of his thigh while Logan's moans got louder. Roman started from the bottom and licked up the hard shaft before focusing on the tip. Logan was gasping with pleasure. Roman had taken the time to learn exactly what little things would bring him to that so quickly. He moved to deep throating, fucking his pretty boy with his mouth. Logan enjoyed a lot of Roman's tricks, but they both knew what really got him. Roman moved to that big beautiful ass and began to lick around his hole before gently pressing in with his tongue. As he worked he removed his own clothes and got some lube on his fingers. He had worked out enough of his frustration and was in a good enough mood now that he wouldn't accidentally go too hard and hurt his lovely.   
Logan knew what was coming but it didn't stop him from letting out an animalistic noise of pleasure when he felt Roman slide the first finger in.   
“How's that, Starlet? Good?”  
“Y-yeah,” Logan was panting trying to get the words out. Logan knew one of Roman's favorite things about this was ‘watching that pretty little brain of his go to mush’, and he didn't mind that.   
Soon enough he was stretched out and Roman was thrusting into him at just the right angle. He'd had enough practice, so it was really no surprise. Roman apparently wasn't done marking, though and started to make marks up and down Logan's neck that they both knew he would have a hard time covering. Oh well, that was really what Roman wanted after all, for the others to know that Logan was his.


End file.
